The One I Love
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: "Ketulusanmu benar – benar luar biasa. Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu"/"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai kalian."/"Selamat Ulang tahun Kim Ryeowook."/Sequel Tears Stole The Heart untuk merayakan Wook's day/ Yewook FF / Read and Review Please


**The One I Love** © Fujihara Chitose

 **(Tears Stole The Heart** Sequel)

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

 **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

 **YeWook**

.

 **Please Don't Be Plagiator**

 **And**

 **Don't Be SILENT READERS**

 **.**

en **JOY**

.

 **-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

Jongwoon mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Jongwoon tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama sang istri-lah yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jongwoon segera menggeser icon berwarna hijau dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku? Masih berada di kantor," Jongwoon menggigit lidahnya sendiri setelah mengatakan keberadaannya pada Ryeowook. Berbohong bukanlah keahliannya. Dan Ryeowook adalah satu – satunya orang yang tidak bisa dia bohongi. Uh, ampuni-lah Jongwoon untuk saat ini.

"Bisakah kau pulang lebih awal hari ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak, sayang. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Heum… Baiklah… Jangan melewatkan makan malam kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kaupun juga jangan melewatkan makan malammu."

"Heum."

Jongwoon menyunggingkan seringaian jahilnya. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu."

Jongwoon mengusap layar ponselnya setelah line telepon dari Ryeowook terputus yang kini berganti dengan walpaper wajah Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis.

"Kau fikir, aku melupakannya? Tidak mungkin, sayang. Malam ini, tunggulah kejutan ulang tahunmu dengan sabar ya?" Monolog Jongwoon sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil sedannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kedai penjual bunga yang masih buka meski malam mulai beranjak.

 **KLING!**

"Jongwoon Hyung! Aku disini!" Jongwoon langsung menoleh saat Sungmin memanggilnya. Sungmin –yang kini duduk dengan di kelilingi berbagai jenis bunga warna – warni melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf aku agak terlambat," Jongwoon menarik kursi di hadapan Sungmin dan meraih setangkai mawar merah yang tergeletak di meja tempat Sungmin merangkai bunga.

"Tidak apa – apa. Lagipula sudah hampir selesai," Sungmin menunjuk rangkaian bunganya dengan dagunya.

Jongwoon tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah merona Ryeowook saat menerima kejutan darinya malam ini. Oh, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah mampu membuat Jongwoon ingin segera pulang dan merengkuh tubuh mungil istri tercintanya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan-mu Hyung?"

"Kurasa sudah hampir sempurna. Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaanku untuk menyiapkannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun menghubungiku dan semuanya beres."

"Kau yang terbaik, Hyung!" Sungmin mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

.

Ryeowook memutar botol berisi air mineral dengan malas. Seharian ini Jongwoon sibuk sekali dan tidak menghubunginya. Jika tadi Ryeowook tidak menghubunginya, pasti pria tampannya masih akan terus sibuk berkencan dengan dokumen – dokumen bodohnya.

Diliriknya jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat begitu ramai malam ini. Wajar, ini malam minggu. Dan lagi ini adalah malam dimana saat jam menunjukkan angka 12.00 usianya akan bertambah. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas kesalnya.

Sepertinya Jongwoon melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Biasanya, pada malam sebelum usianya bertambah, pria itu akan pulang lebih awal dan mengajak Ryeowook berkencan serta membelikan apa saja yang dia mau. Tapi sekarang? Pria itu bahkan seperti mengacuhkannya.

"Memasang wajah semuram itu membuat semua orang berfikir kau sedang depresi," Ryeowook mendongak dan mendapati seringaian jahil dari wajah sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Pria yang masih mengenakan jas kerjanya itu menarik kursi di hadapan Ryeowook lalu mendudukkan tubuh berisinya di sana.

"Kau terlambat, Cho!"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Baru terlambat tiga puluh menit saja kau sudah mengomel."

"Bukan masalah jika kau terlambat di hari lain."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan," Ryeowook kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan botol berisi air mineralnya. Memutarnya kembali seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli sendiri.

"Ah, tidak bisakah dia membuatkan secangkir kopi untukku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Hyukjae dengan dagunya. Hyukjae yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka mendelik kesal. Hei, tidak lihatkah Kyuhyun jika dirinya tengah sibuk mengurus laporan biaya café?

"Kopi tidak bagus untukmu," gumam Ryeowook tidak minat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjual kopi, jika itu tidak bagus untukku?"

"Karena kau akan membuatku rugi!"

"Astaga, Kim! Kau benar – benar perhitungan pada sahabatmu sendiri!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mencubiti pahanya, berharap agar tawanya tidak meledak saat ini juga. Kyuhyun tahu jika Ryeowook tengah kesal karena Jongwoon seperti melupakan ulang tahunnya.

 **BIP… BIP…**

"Ya? Oh, ada apa Jongie-ah?"

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama putra tersayangnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Untuk apa Jongie menghubungi Kyuhyun?

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku akan memberitahu Mommy-mu nanti. Uhm.. Bye."

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran ketika Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jongie, putra kecilnya yang kini sudah beranjak ke usia 4 tahun.

"Jongie akan menginap di apartemen-ku malam ini. Dia bilang kau tidak usah menjemputnya," jawab Kyuhyun berusaha untuk santai.

"Ooh," dan jawaban pendek dari Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun semakin kencang mencubit pahanya. Tuhan, semoga tawa Kyuhyun tidak meledak saat ini juga.

.

.

Ryeowook menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Entahlah saat ini Ryeowook tengah bermimpi atau tidak, yang jelas Ryeowook benar – benar merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Sayang…." Perlahan Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya saat sebuah suara rendah berbisik di telinganya. Ryeowook yakin betul jika itu bukan Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin si iblis itu membangunkannya selembut ini.

"H-Hng? Jongwoon?"

Jongwoon –pria yang membangunkannya terkekeh kemudian mencubit hidungnya. "Tentu saja. Kau fikir aku ini siapa, heum?"

Ryeowook sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Tertidur di dalam mobil membuat sendi – sendi di tubuhnya sedikit kaku. Mobil? Seketika Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini bukan mobil Kyuhyun. Seingatnya tadi Kyuhyun memaksanya menemaninya pergi menjemput Sungmin di kedai bunganya dan ketiduran. Tapi, kenapa bisa Ryeowook terbangun di mobil suaminya?

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Jongwoon seraya membelai surai cokelat Ryeowook.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyanya bingung.

Jongwoon tertawa. Ryeowook yang kebingungan sungguh lucu. "Hanya sedikit trik kecil, sayang. Ayo cepat kita turun," Jongwoon membuka seatbelt miliknya.

"Turun? Memangnya kita ada dimana?" Ryeowook mencoba mengedarkannya ke luar kaca jendela. Namun Ryeowook tidak melihat apapun karena gelapnya malam.

"Hanya percaya padaku," Jongwoon membuka pintu mobilnya.

Mau tidak mau, Ryeowook mengikuti Jongwoon. Pria manis itu membuka seatbelt yang melindungi tubuh kurusnya kemudian segera beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Jongwoon tidak menjawab. Pria dengan setelan jas mahalnya itu hanya tersenyum seraya meraih jemari lentik Ryeowook untuk dikaitkannya dengan jemari pendek miliknya. Jongwoon mulai melangkah. Menarik Ryeowook untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Ryeowook-pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menelan bulat – bulat rasa penasarannya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongwoon.

"Pantai?" kening Ryeowook mengkerut saat deburan ombak dan aroma laut menghampirinya. Jongwoon masih tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak membuka suaranya dan membiarkan Ryeowook kebingungan.

Awalnya Ryeowook tidak mengerti untuk apa maksud Jongwoon mengajaknya ke pantai tengah malam begini. Tapi, saat melihat sebuah gazebo dengan penerangan lilin serta lampu minyak, Ryeowook mulai mengerti.

"Terkejut?" bisik Jongwoon saat Ryeowook tidak lagi bertanya – tanya.

"Aku fikir kau melupakannya," bisik Ryeowook lirih.

Jongwoon mengecup pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Kau fikir aku mudah melupakan hal sepenting itu?"

Ryeowook menoleh dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Jongwoon erat. "Terima kasih."

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

.

Ryeowook tidak hentinya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Setiap sudut gazebo di kelilingi oleh rangkaian bunga warna – warni ditambah penerangan dari lilin – lilin kecil dan lampu minyak. Membuat hatinya berdebar sangat keras. Jarang – jarang Jongwoon bersikap seromantis ini padanya.

"Sayang..," Ryeowook sedikit tersentak saat jemari Jongwoon meremas jemarinya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih…"

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Untuk apa? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu untuk kejutan semanis ini?"

Jongwoon menggeleng. "Ini belum seberapa dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku dan Jongie selama ini. Kau tahu, menyiapkan segala keperluanku dan Jongie di sela waktumu yang sibuk, tetap memperhatikan aku dan Jongie meskipun kau jarang memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, dan selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami. Aku tidak dapat membalas semuanya, sayang. Ketulusanmu benar – benar luar biasa. Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Wajah Ryeowook merona. "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai kalian."

"Heum… Aku memang benar – benar beruntung memilikimu. Kau adalah istri terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Kau juga Mommy yang baik untuk Jongie. Jangan pernah tinggalkan kami, sekalipun kau lelah mengurus kami."

"Mengurus kalian adalah hobiku. Tenang saja."

Jongwoon tertawa. "Harus berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata cinta padamu agar kau tahu besarnya cintaku padamu?"

"Setiap hari? Setiap menit?"

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Serius kau mau melakukannya? Kurasa itu ide yang buruk."

"Tidak selama aku mengatakan cinta padamu."

"Sudahlah. Kau hanya perlu bertahan di sisiku. Itu saja."

"Tanpa kau minta, aku akan melakukannya."

Jongwoon mengusap jemari Ryeowook. "Jadi… Siap dengan acara utamanya, sayang?"

"Eh?"

Jongwoon menjentikkan jarinya dan saat itu juga letupan kembang api terlihat di langit malam. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Ryeowook," Jongwoon membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk bisa meraih bibir Ryeowook dan melumatnya. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang membara kepada sang istri tercinta.

"Hidangan utamanya, tuan?" Ryeowook dan Jongwoon menoleh bersamaan saat sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Seketika tawa Ryeowook meledak saat melihat Sungmin –dengan pakaian pelayannya.

"Hyung? Bagaimana bisa?" Ryeowook menangkup kedua pipinya.

Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Wine?" tawarnya seraya mengangkat botol wine yang ternama. Oh, Ryeowook sudah bisa menduganya. Itu adalah wine favorite Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tertarik mendengarkan sebuah lagu, tuan?" Changmin bergabung. Dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Sungmin, pria tinggi itu mengangkat gitarnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongwoon santai.

Changmin mengambil posisi duduk di tengah gazebo dan mulai memasang gitarnya. Sedikit memberi pemanasan pada jemarinya sebelum mulai untuk memetiknya.

"Kurasa hanya petikan gitar tidak akan cukup. Aku bergabung," dan Kyuhyun muncul dengan pakaian seragam dengan Sungmin serta Changmin. Pria tampan itu duduk di samping Changmin seraya mengambil mic.

"Mendengarkan sebuah pertunjukkan musik tidak akan lengkap tanpa hidangan utama," oh serta merta Ryeowook hanya dapat mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat Jungsoo dan Jaejoong keluar dengan nampan berisi makanan – makanan kesukaan Ryeowook.

"Oh, ini benar – benar kejutan," pekik Ryeowook senang. Pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya benar – benar sukses membuat Ryeowook bahagia. Ryeowook melirik Jongwoon yang menatapnya dalam. Membuat rona – rona merah yang menjalari pipinya semakin terlihat.

.

"Oh iya, bukankah Jongie menginap di apartemenmu, Hyung? Siapa yang menjaganya?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin setelah pesta kejutan untuknya selesai.

"Ada Heechul Eomma di yang menjaga Jongie, Sandeul serta Sungkyu. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak mereka serta kesini. Namun Eomma melarangnya. Angin malam tidak bagus untuk anak – anak katanya."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Oh iya, bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada Jongwoon Hyung?" sela Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Jongwoon penasaran.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Jongwoon malu – malu.

"Ada apa sayang? Jangan membuatku penasaran," Jongwoon merengkuh bahu Ryeowook.

"Heum… S-Sebenarnya…"

"Apa?" desak Jongwoon tidak sabar.

Ryeowook merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Ryeowook meraih jemari pendek Jongwoon dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke dalam genggaman tangan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon yang merasa penasaran segera membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan Ryeowook dan langsung membacanya. "I-Ini…"

"Sudah dua bulan," Ryeowook meraba perut datarnya.

"Benarkah? Astaga! Terima kasih, Tuhan," Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

Hari yang bahagia, harus di akhiri dengan kebahagiaan juga kan?

 **-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

 **Happy Ryeowook Day~~~~**

 **Yeaaaaaay~ Mommy Wook ultah!**

 **Semoga tambah imut, tambah lucu, tambah ngegemesin, tambah cinta sama Jongwoon, tambah langgeng sama jongwoon, tambah segala – galanya deh! Pokoknya yang terbaik buat uri Ryeowook! ^^**

 **Happy Reading all~**

 **Don't forget to give your review after reading this FF~**

 **Sign,**

 **Fujihara Chitose ^^**


End file.
